Never send Bakura and Marik to the store!
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Ryou asks Bakura to go to the story, Bakura goes, meets Marik and OH THE INSANITY AND POINTLESNESS! R&R one shot!


Title: Never send Marik and Bakura to the store!

Summary: Ryou asks Bakura to go to the story, Bakura goes, meets Marik and OH THE INSANITY! R&R one shot!

Warning: Craziness insanity oh did I mentioned craziness?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairings: MarikxBakura, RyouxMalik

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bakura sighed, since that little 'accident' four days ago he wasn't allowed to go out. (Read the story 'We told you so!' To know what little 'accident'.) Pff how was he supposed to know what would happen if he drank that all.

'Now Bakura, just go and bring me some food. AND nothing else ONLY the food I ask for GOT IT?' Ryou bellowed glaring at Bakura.

'Ay ay sir...' Bakura muttered and grabbed the paper. Boy was he lucky that he still could go out so now and then! He hated it to be at one place the whole time.

'And don't forget what I said!' Ryou yelled from the kitchen and Bakura rolled his eyes.

'ONLY the things you asked for on this paper got it.' he grumbled and put on his jacket, opened the door, got outside and slammed it. 'FREEDOM!' he screeched happy.

'WHAT WAS THAT!' Ryou yelled.

'Uhm nothing hikari!' Bakura yelled back and ran off as fast as he could. Under some curses and insults he finally reached the roads and scrunched his nose. 'Fine... now I have to WAIT!' he hissed and all of a sudden a motorcycle stopped in front of him.

Bakura stared at Marik. 'Ra damn it Marik! If you wan't to scare the shit out of me again DON'T do that with that.. that THING!' he yelled pointing at the motorcycle.

Marik pouted and petted his motorcycle. 'Don't worry dear, he didn't mean it. He will come to appreciate the true meaning of you when he tried it out him self.' he said.

'Never!' Bakura shrieked edging away from both Marik and the motorcycle.

'Ah c'mon 'Kura, jump up!' Marik said petting the place behind him. 'I promise I won't let anything happen to you!' he said with a cute face.

'Well...' Bakura mused.

'Pweeze?' Marik said pleading.

'Stop pleading tombkeeper...' Bakura finally sighed and jumped up behind Marik. 'But if anything happens to me you'll suffer in the Shadow Realm for all eternity!' he hissed in Mariks ear.

'I love you too tombrobber.' Marik said with a snicker and drove off while Bakura tightened his grip round Marik's waist. He smirked slightly.

'Not so hard.' Bakura whined.

'Hard?' Marik said with a snicker. 'I am only going thirty!' he added.

'To hard.' Bakura muttered.

An insane smirk curled round Mariks lips. 'I'll give you hard dear.' he said and hightened up the speed till eighty.

'MARIK!' Bakura shrieked and tightened his grip.

'Awww c'mon Kura-san, it's not hard, learn to love it!' Marik said and finally asked the dying question. 'Weren't you supposed to go somewhere?' Bakura just tightened his grip more and put his nails in Mariks stomach.

'Slower NOW!' he hissed.

'Easy! Easy!' Marik muttered and slowed down till he was on fifty.

Bakura stopped hyperventilating and took a deep breath. 'Yup! I am supposed to go to the mart and get Ryou some noodles and all those other stuff which I have no clue what it is anyway can you bring me?' Bakura said in one breath.

'Sure!' Marik said and hightened up the speed again now having a goal to drive to.

'Marik!' Bakura shrieked and quickly tightened his grip again before he could fall off.

'Baby.' Marik said mockingly and snickered. 'Anyway seeing the way we drive we'll be there in uhm uhm uhm uhm uhm uhm uhm.' Marik continued saying uhm for no reason at all.

Bakura sweatdropped. 'Marik WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WITH YOUR UHM!' he finally shouted.

'Oh yeah we'll be there in three seconds!' Marik said and pointed at the big building coming there way.

Both Marik and Bakura's eyes widened while they crashed through the doors.

'COULDN'T YOU HIT THE BREAKS OR SOMETHING?' Bakura yelled while he saw the chaos which really didn't mind him but still he was bleeding thanks to that baka tombkeeper.

'No I was to busy having the correct time.' Marik said nodding and Bakura slapped his forehead.

'Tombkeepers...' he muttered under his breath and started to walk off ignoring the people who looked at them wide eyed.

'Bu what about my baby?' Marik whined petting his motorcycle.

Bakura rolled his eyes. 'Lock it, and then follow me, or don't lock it, and stay there. leaving me alone...' he muttered and continued walking.

'Oh yeah!' Marik said and put his motorcycle on a lock and skipped after Bakura.

'I need uhm noodles yes here noodles.' Bakura said and put the noodles in the shopping car.

'Can I have some candies?' Marik whined holding up a bag of candies.

'Sure.' Bakura said and put it in the shopping car. 'But you pay it with your own money.' he said and scrunched his nose. 'Ryou won't allow me to buy anything else then it says on the list.' he sighed.

Marik looked dissapointed. 'May I steal it then?' he whispered softly.

'Hey that's my job but fine steal it then.' Bakura said and walked further putting everything he needed in the shopping car.

'Yay!' Marik said and put the candy bag in his robe, which were filled with pockets everywhere. Yup he always came prepared!

Bakura looked at Marik. 'I see you made two new pockets?' he asked.

'Yes I did!' Marik said cheery and skipped off again.

Bakura frowned and sweatdropped. 'Baka keeper.' he finally said and walked further glaring at everyone who looked at him. 'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PATHETIC HUMANS? WON'T TO ROT AWAY IN THE SHADOW REALM? NO? THEN QUIT LOOKING!' he bellowed.

All the people quickly got back to whatever they were doing. And a boy started kissing his girlfriend again.

'Dude.. that's gross...' Bakura said and shook his head walking furhter. 'Now I need this and this and that and oh also this.' he said putting everything in his shopping car and after finally retrieving his last item he wen't to the KA-CHING! You know what I mean.

'That will be thirty dollar or whatever JUST PAY YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT!' the girl behind the KA-CHING! yelled.

Bakura eyed the girl and sent her to the Shadow Realm putting the money on the desk. 'There you go whoever you were.' he said and put everything in the bags and started to walk towards the motorcycle.

'Hmhm, vehicle in a shop, not good no. Must arrest them.' someone with blue clothes said stroking the motorcycle..

'He asswhipe! Get away from there!' Bakura growled and pushed the man away. 'If my partner figures out you touched HIS motorcycle HE'LL send you to the deepest pits of the Shadow Realm!' Bakura said and cackled evil.

The police cop looked very offended and glared at Bakura. 'I arrest you in the name of whatever.' he said and grabbed his chains.

'No way in Hell mate.' Bakura said with a smirk while Marik ran towards them and his the cops head and then send him to the Shadow Realm. 'HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO MY KOI!' he shouted to no-one in common.

Bakura smiled. 'I knew you loved me!' he sneered.

'You? I was talking about my motor!' Marik said petting his motorcycle.

Bakura twitched and hit Mariks head. 'YOU MORONIC IDIOTIC FOOLISH EMBARRISING HUMILIATING UNBELIEVABLE IRRESISTABLE IMBECILE!' Bakura shouted angry and ran off.

Marik blinked. 'Did I said something wrong?' he said looking at his motorcycle.

'...' his motorcycle didn't responded, everyone sweatdropped.

'I quess I did...' Marik said and shrugged walking out of the shop with his motorcycle next to him. 'Kura-san! Come back here! You are important too and I love you!' he shouted and Bakura stopped.

'Really?' he said.

'No I just said that to make you stop.' Marik said wicked.

'WHY YOU IDIOT!' Bakura yelled throwing his Ring towards Mariks head who unluckily couldn't dodge it.

'Ow what was that for!' he cried out rubbing his head.

'What a heartless bastard you are sometimes.' Bakura hissed picking up the Ring and jumping up behind Marik who also had jumped up.

'That's who I am.' he muttered and ignored all the press and camera's and persons asking their names.

'I wonder why the want our names and all those other stupid stuff... Did you do something Marik?' Bakura asked.

'I only set off a fire that's all.' Marik said calmly and drove off.

'Oh if that's all.' Bakura said shrugging.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou and Malik gaped at the T.V. 'Never ever ever leave them alone again... you can't even ask them to get something from the store or they'll blow up!' Ryou whimpered hiding his head on his knees.

'Baka yami's.' Malik snorted and banged his head against the wall. 'I knew I shouldn't have left Marik behind...' he cried out.

'I knew I shouldn't have asked that of Bakura!' Ryou cried out.

They both looked at eachother and hugged each other tightly. 'LUCKILY WE STILL HAVE EACHOTHER!' they said and burst out in insane laughters.

#One hour later#

'Huney'swerehome!' Bakura said and came in with Marik, they both were giggling like idiots.

Ryou gaped at them and then looked at the candybag in Mariks arm. 'Gods no.' he murmured banging his head against the wall.

'Nownowhunthathurts.' Bakura giggled and stopped Ryou. 'Let'shaveainsanitypartyandinviteeveryinsanepersonontheworld!' he said and burst out in insane laughters.

'Malikky!Didyoudosomethingwithyourhair?' Marik asked yanking one of Malik's locks.

'MARIK YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT CANDY ANYMORE!' Malik shrieked.

'Oops.' Marik said giggling and bounced up and down. 'Iwannalollypop!GimmealollypopMalikky!' he whined.

'Betterplan!Remember?Isis'hassomenicemakeupupstairs!' Bakura said insanely and ran upstairs with a 'yaying' Marik behind him.

Ryou and Malik looked at eachother.

'Time to run?' Ryou asked politely.

'More then.' Malik answered roughly and grabbed Ryou's hand dragging him with him.

'Okay Malik-san.' Ryou said and followed Malik.

'WHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMAKEUP!' Bakura yelled. 'PINKWOULDBESOCUTEONRYOU!' he screeched.

'PURPLE!PURPLEISTOTALLYMALIKKY'SCOLOUR!' Marik screamed.

Both Ryou and Malik sweatdropped.

'Since Marik doesn't has the time to go on his 'baby' shall we go?' Malik asked pointing at the motorcycle.

'With pleasure!' Ryou said and jumped behind. 'Only that way were safe from the baaaaaaad yami's!' he whined while Malik drove away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Pointless and random and pointless but I like it!

Bakura: You always torture us... ((Whiny))

Marik: Go torture someone else! ((Whiny))

Me: Nope I'll keep on torturing you two! ((Grins wicked))

Bakura&Marik: I hate you.. ((Grumbling))

Me: I lvoe you two too! ((hugs Bakura and Marik))

Darius: ... Anyway R&R!


End file.
